User blog:Showstopper101/Bardell: Can You Keep A Secret? Season 1 Episode 3: Born To Be Somebody
'Main Plot: Adriana/Iffy' (Iffy and Adriana are hanging up posters that say vote for Adriana as President and Iffy as V.P.) Adriana: Do you think I’ll win ninth grade president? Iffy: Yeah. Adriana: Yeah but I’m running against Mariana and Savannah, the queen bees. (On loudspeaker) Savannah: Vote for Savannah as Prez and Mariana as V.P. we promise a year full of dances! (Adriana rolls her eyes) Iffy: If all we have to do is promise a lot of dances we should win. Adriana: Wait. Iffy: What? Adriana: why don’t we step it up a bit and promise carnivals, dances, concerts, more fieldtrips, ect? Iffy: Ms. Adriana you’re a genus! Adriana: Why thank you darling. (Savannah and Mariana walks up to them) Savannah: What are you two freaks talking about? Adriana: How were gonna beat you! Savannah: Ha-ha don’t get your hopes up. Mariana: Were the most popular kids in school of course were gonna win! Iffy: Yeah well we have one thing you don’t have. Mariana: Yeah what’s that? Iffy: Good looks. 'Opening' 'Sub Plot: Aria ' (In the hallway) Savannah: Hey nerd girl! Aria: What? Savannah: Where’s that guy you follow around all the time? Aria: Damon? Savannah: Yeah him… I thought you had no life outside of him. Aria: Excuse me? Mariana: You’re always following him around like a lost puppy! Aria: You’re always following Savannah around like a little bitch! Savannah: Yeah but she has a life outside of me. Aria: I do to. (Savannah rolls her eyes.) Savannah: No you don’t, your life is all about the Damon Wilson show! 'Third Plot: Jake ' (Jake and Alan are walking down the hallway) Alan: Wanna come to the library after school with me today? Jake: No I can’t. Alan: Why not? Jake: Football try outs. Alan: Oh you’re trying out? What about last year? Jake: That was last year…. Alan: Yeah but an addiction can come back. Jake: Well I’m still trying out. Alan: Okay. (Alan and Jake walk into a classroom.) 'Main Plot: Adriana/Iffy ' (In the lunch room the principle walks in) Ms. Kendall: Hello the student body of Bardell! Here are you two students running for president! (Adriana and Iffy walk on stage) Ms. Kendall: Now ask any questions you have. Adriana: Hello I’m Adriana and this is my running mate Iffy. Iffy: Hey! Savannah: Everyone knows who we are! Adriana: Someone sounds a little self-sintered. Savannah: Someone should learn to keep their big fat month shut! Adriana: Someone should shut their big fat month before I shut it for them! Ms. Kendall: Okay girls get along with the questions. Damon has one. (Damon looks at Adriana and Savannah) Adriana: Okay, who is it for? Damon: Both of you. If your president will you try your best to stop bulling? Savannah: I’ll answer first! No! Get over it! There’s millions of people who get bullied every day its apart of high school! Adriana: Uh, I will! It’s not right when people are bullied and I’ll make sure it doesn’t happen in the halls of Bardell while I’m in charge of student console. (Everyone claps and Savannah rolls her eyes. Jake ask a question next.) Jake: This is for Adriana. Will you try and give a bigger budget to sports and the music programs? Adriana: Yes I’ll hold furnishers, dances, ect! And all the money I get form those will go towards the sport teams and arts in our school! (Everyone claps) Savannah: So will you bring back the Bardell honey bees cheer team? Adriana: Yes! Mariana: Oh I like her! Savannah: Shut up, stupid! Where running against her! We need to take her down! Mariana: Um, yeah sure…. 'Sub Plot: Aria' (The next day Aria walks into school with a new look) Jake: Aria? Aria: Yeah it’s me. Jake: You look hot! Aria: Thanks. (Aria walks away and Xandi and Damon walk over to her.) Damon: Um, where’s my friend Aria? Xandi: Yeah she’s kinda nerdy and looks like you a bit but less sluty. Aria: So, do you like my new look? Xandi: Um, not really….But Jake does…. Damon: Yeah and you did have a big crush on him in middle school…. Aria: That was so last year, before you dated him in secret, it’s a new year! I want a new look and new friends. Xandi: Ok? (They all leave) 'Third Plot: Jake ' (After school) Harry: Hey dude! Do you think you made the ninner football team? Jake: I hope so. Do you think you did? Harry: Yeah I’m pretty sure. Coach Manny: Okay these people made the football team! (Coach Manny hangs a list then moves.) '' Coach Manny: Jake can I talk to you? Jake: Yeah! Coach Manny: I was thinking about having you as QB 1 but I learned you had an addiction last year. Jake: Yeah I took a lot of steroids but I’m better now…. Coach Manny: Yeah but I’m not sure if you should be back on football. We don’t want the addiction to re-surface. Jake: No I’m better now! Coach Manny: I’m still not sure, but I haven’t given the spot to anyone yet so you may get it but there’s a chance you won’t. 'Main Plot: Adriana/Iffy ' ''(At Adriana’s house) Adriana: Do you think I’ll win? Iffy: Yeah can I talk to you about something? Adriana: For real? I don’t think I will. Iffy: Yeah…. Adriana: But what if I don’t win? Iffy: Oh my god Adriana! Adriana: What? (Iffy gets up) Iffy: I’m leaving! Adriana: What why? (Iffy rolls her eyes) Iffy: Because all you think about is yourself! Adriana: What? No I don’t! Iffy: Whatever Adriana bye! 'Sub Plot: Aria ' (The next day at school in the hallway Aria walks up to Iffy) Aria: Iffy. Iffy: Huh? Aria: Remember the thing we talked about over the summer? Iffy: About taking Damon’s and Adriana’s down? Aria: Yeah because all they do is think about them self’s. Iffy: I think we should do it. (Aria smiles) Aria: For real? Iffy: Yeah I’m sick of being in there shadows! Aria: I’m glad we feel the same. Iffy: I think we should take Damon down first…. Aria: I agree! Iffy: We’ll have to continue to act as if there are friends. Aria: Oh, I know. Iffy: I think we might become best friends again like it was before Damon and Adriana came along. (They walk out) 'Third Plot: Jake ' (Jake is walking to lunch and coach Manny walks over to him) Coach Manny: May I talk to you? Jake: I don’t care. Coach Manny: I was thinking about what you said yesterday and I’m sorry for jumping to things. Jake: So am I on? Coach Manny: Yes but I have more news some bad some good. Jake: Okay what is it? Coach Manny: Even though you’re in grade 9 your be playing in grade 11 football. Jake: No way? Coach Manny: But…. Jake: Ugh there’s always a but. Coach Manny: If you start taking steroids or any drugs again then you’ll be off the team. Jake: Okay I won’t let you down. Coach Manny: I know you won’t, be here tomorrow at 6. Jake: Okay. (Jake walks away smiling) 'Main Plot: Adriana/Iffy ' (At lunch) Ms. Kendall: It’s time to announce your 2012/2013 9th grade student console president Savannah: We all know it’s me. Adriana: I don’t think the school wants the devil as there student console president! Ms. Kendall: Adriana! Savannah: What?! Mariana: Fuck! Adriana: Oh my god I won! Iffy: Don’t you mean we won? Adriana: What? Iffy: We both one! I’m your V.P! Adriana: Oh yeah whatever. Iffy: Yeah…. (Iffy gives Adriana a hug and Aria is seen in the back ground winking at Iffy) Category:Blog posts